


And I thought I was so smart

by Chimney_on_the_roof



Series: Alexander has a crush™ [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marquis de Lafayette is a Good Friend, wow that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimney_on_the_roof/pseuds/Chimney_on_the_roof
Summary: “Why are so many songs about love?” he asked rhetorically, and sighed. Lafayette felt half sorry for his friend, but didn’t change the music. He half enjoyed watching Alex being lovestruck.A.k.a. Love songs emotionally touch Alex and Lafayette is very sweet to him :)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Alexander has a crush™ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724962
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	And I thought I was so smart

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read without having read the other parts of this series (but please read those too <3)  
> Only thing you need to know is that Alex and John are dating :)

“Ugh.” Alex buried his head in his arms. Lafayette looked at him with an amused smile. “Something bothering you?” he asked over the music.

“Not at all,” Alex said sarcastically. “I thought this playlist had numbers with deep, meaningful lyrics.”

Lafayette let out a chuckle. “Love is deep and meaningful,” he said.

Alex lifted his head to look at him. “Why are so many songs about love?” he asked rhetorically, and sighed. Lafayette felt half sorry for his friend, but didn’t change the music. He half enjoyed watching Alex being lovestruck. They both went back to their homework – Alex covered his ears, but lowered his hands when he needed them to write something down.

After a few minutes Lafayette noticed that Alex was staring out the window. “Is something wrong?”

Alex shook his head silently without looking at Lafayette and focused on his textbook again, but after a moment Lafayette caught him staring out the window again. “Alex,” he said to get his attention. Alex didn’t respond, but returned his focus to his textbook again. Lafayette thought there was, in fact, something wrong, and was proven to be right when he saw a silent tear sliding down Alex’s cheek.

Lafayette rose from his seat and walked over to Alex, who at the same moment pressed his eyes into his palms.

*

When he heard Lafayette approaching, he pressed his eyes into his palms. The hand Lafayette put on his back was warm and comforting. He expected Lafayette to ask questions and possible answers raced through his mind, but the only audible thing in the room was the music. Lafayette moved his hand up and down his back and Alex in- and exhaled deeply. “Thanks, Laf,” he whispered. He lifted his head from his hands and saw Lafayette smiling at him.

“Now what’s wrong, mon ami?”

Tears filled his eyes again, and he was pulled into a hug. The music still played. A sob came out of his throat and he held on to Lafayette, pressing his face into his shoulder. He thought about John and the more he thought about him, the more he cried.

He wanted to tell Lafayette that he wished love was as perfect as described in the songs. That he couldn’t imagine living with a partner, but wanted it so bad. That he wanted to travel in time to have a domestic life with John, instead of having this awkwardness still between them. That he couldn’t be sure that John would stay with him forever. That love songs were unfair. That the writers of those songs pretended to know what he was going through, but had actually no idea. The song he was currently hearing was about someone who wanted their ex back. Alex wanted to tell Lafayette that he didn’t want to be in that position, but was afraid he might. With each thought, he was hit by another wave of tears.

He didn’t say any of those thoughts to Lafayette. Instead, he whispered, “I didn’t realise there were so many love songs in this playlist before,” and let out another sob. He let himself be held until he ran out of tears. He loosened his grip on Lafayette, and his friend did too. Alex smiled at him tearfully.

“Better?” Lafayette asked softly. Alex nodded. “I’m going to call John,” he said hoarsely.

“Do that,” Lafayette said with a reassuring nod.

*

“I miss you,” sounded Alex’s husky voice. John heard him sniffle. “What’s going on?” he asked in alarm.

“Nothing, nothing,” Alex quickly said. “I just miss you.” John’s heart fluttered in his chest. He looked at his roommate, who was too deeply immersed in his textbook to notice the dumb smile spreading on John’s face. “Do you want me to come over?”

Alex hummed in agreement. “I’m at Lafayette’s. Have I introduced you two to each other? I’ll text you the address. I don’t think it’s very far.”

John smiled. “Okay. See you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :')  
> <3


End file.
